


Burn the Kitchen Down

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The disadvantage of having Wilde fall asleep in his lap was this: Zolf couldn't get up.The advantage of having Wilde fall asleep in his lap was this: the bloody bastard finally got some rest.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Burn the Kitchen Down

The only downside to getting Wilde to take a short break was this: Wilde’s head in his lap, his curls splaying over Zolf’s thigh, face restful as he slept. Which meant Zolf couldn’t get up and check on the soup he’d been making. He hoped one of the others would turn it down before it started burning.

Wilde had been sitting at his desk when Zolf had come over to bring him tea, fingers pressed against each side of his head, squinting at the page below. All signs of an impending headache.

Zolf had gotten him to take a short break, to lay down on the chaise lounge cramped into the side of the room and get a head massage. 

The bastard had promptly fallen asleep.

Not that he didn’t need the rest and Zolf didn’t begrudge him one bit. He did look peaceful like this, less haggard and a bit younger. (A bit warmer).

As if Oscar had heard him think, he started to gently snore. Zolf bit down a snort and leaned back.

If he was trapped here he might as well get a nap of his own. Hopefully this time his legs wouldn’t entirely fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like when your cat falls asleep in your lap, you can't get up under any circumstances even if that is the kitchen potentially catching fire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burn the Kitchen Down (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319099) by [melangerubin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin)




End file.
